


Psionic: Go Take Care of Mituna Wriggler and Sollux Grub

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Psionic goes to take care of his little kiddles for a day. Find out how the Psionic reacts to their behavior!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psionic: Go Take Care of Mituna Wriggler and Sollux Grub

"Sollux, please. You've had enough cookies to suit you for one day!"

The Psionic shouted, amplifying his voice psionically. Sollux hissed and kept wriggling against The Psionic's shoulder, trying to get free of his grasp. Mituna jumped up from the table and bit The Psionic's hand. Mituna's two little wriggler fangs dug into his index finger, making The Psionic yelp loudly, 

"Ouch!!! Get off!!!!!" 

He shouted, shaking his hand violently, sending Mituna flying across the room. The Psionic quickly used some telekinetic way of psionic power to stop Mituna in midflight, gently putting him down on the sofa. Sollux started to buzz and spark angrily, and The Psionic kept patting his back in a way that he hoped would calm him down a bit. He psionically strapped Sollux into a high chair while he went to go find a bandage and icepack for his finger. Sollux sat there in the chair, blinking, as if he had no idea what seriously just happened. It seemed at first, he was being yelled at, and then, his sort of relative thing that looks like him nearly eats the dude's finger. The Psionic came back with an ice pack wrapped around his index finger. He sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and slammed his head on the table, moaning miserably. 

There was a knock at the door, and The Psionic flung the door off the hinges, sending it flying towards the cupboard. Dolorosa was standing at the door, a bit frightened by the sudden door destroying. She walked in a bit cautiously and noticed Mituna sleeping on the sofa,

"Sorry to bother you, Psionic. But… Are you alright with having to take care of both the grub AND the wriggler?"

She asked, gently placing Porrim and Kanaya on the sofa next to Mituna and walking over to The Psionic, rubbing his right shoulder. He groaned quietly, and replied,

"Yeeeees…"

Dolorosa smiled and walked over to Sollux, 

"We can all help you, you know. You are not alone."

Sollux stared at Dolorosa and squeaked gleefully, waving his little grubby arms in a way that said 'Hug me!'. Dolorosa picked up Sollux from the highchair gently, making sure that The Psionic didn't have any psionic traps or anything on the strap. She embraced Sollux, grinning. Sollux was squeaking and giggling happily, and The Psionic said nothing. 

"See, Psionic? You have to be more gentle with them~" 

"Then why don't you grub-sit the both of them?" 

The Psionic asked flatly,

"I will."

Dolorosa said, taking Porrim, Kanaya, Sollux, and Mituna with her out the door. 

"Oh, and Psionic, you CAN fix the door, correct?"

She said, laughing a bit, then walking away. The Psionic lifted up his head from the table and psionically put the door back in place. He let out a deep sigh, and leaned all the way back in the chair to where his head was dangling over the back of the chair.


End file.
